


Dog Vision

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: Somebody to Love [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Jossed, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment he turned 18, his vision went from color to black and white.</p><p><b>Edit:</b> This is now a prequel!  Hope you enjoy the universe I'm starting to build! (^_^)  Link to the next part of this story below. </p><p>Dream Vision ->   http://archiveofourown.org/works/6132013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stripes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809470) by [GemmaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose). 



> Thanks to GemmaRose for writing this story ^  
> and showing me this tumblr prompt:  
> http://queen-gr.tumblr.com/post/129038386305/musicalluna-onemuseleft-musicalluna
> 
> (I wrote this drabble before I actually read their story. Naughty me for going to the prompt first. >:P) 
> 
> Unbetaed, put any blame for it not making sense on me. OTL

From the moment he turned 18, his vision went from color to black and white.

 

No gray.

 

Just dark, darker, darkest black or white.

 

It played havoc with his clothing choices.

 

He normally didn't care what he wore, as long as it didn't smell, but with the loss of color vision, his color coordination became horrendous.

 

Not to mention often clashing with his green hair.

 

After accidentally wearing a yellow shirt and brown jeans and having his college friends call him “toilet boy” between classes, he began to ask Nami, a girl that lived two doors down from his dorm room if what he wore went well together.

 

And for a small fee each time, she'd tell him.

 

He soon adjusted to not having color vision. He learned to cross the street when everyone else did, since he couldn't tell when the stoplights changed.

 

He watched weather reports since he could no longer see if the sky was blue or gray. It only took getting caught in one heavy rainstorm to teach him that one.

 

He hated the loss of his color vision, but he was satisfied knowing that he had a soulmate out there...somewhere.

 

Looking up while at the sandwich shop he worked at, he fought back a shudder. There must have been at least twenty people in line, all waiting for him to take their orders. Grumbling as he took the next order, he wished he was sick at home like his other two co-workers.

 

Quickly making a custom sandwich for a businesswoman, his hands hovered over her sandwich when she yelled at him how she was allergic to the red bell peppers slices he was holding.

 

Like he could tell the difference between black and black.

 

Blushing, he put the red peppers on the half-finished sandwich and moved it aside before rapidly changing out his plastic gloves for new ones. He remade her sandwich, making sure to add the green bell peppers she had asked for.

 

He handed her the finished order, rang it up and then moved back to the sandwich-making side, taking the time to glare at the red peppers that had caused him embarrassment before looking at the next customer then back down at the half-finished sandwich.

 

His jaw dropped as the colors of the peppers went from various shades of black to red. He blinked and looked again at the man in front of him.

 

The man's black eyes sparkled as he looked into them.

 

“I'll take both red and green peppers on my triple meat sandwich...but only if you promise to go out for coffee with me after your shift is over.”

 

He could only nod his answer as the customer pushed back his battered straw hat and smiled brightly at him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
